Cricket and Gloria's Relationship
At first, Gloria was annoyed by Cricket's wacky antics, as it would cause a mess at Big Coffee, but when Cricket accidentally caused damage to the cafe by fighting with Gloria for his Critterballs, he got a job working with her. Ever since then, the two have become very close friends. However, they might have a conflict with each other depending on the situation. Friendship/Together *Critterball Crisis - When Gloria was about to get fired by her boss, Cricket stood up to Ms. Cho and said it was all his fault, not Gloria's. He then apologizes to Gloria for getting so carried away over what he cared about and not thinking about what she cared about. With that, Cho lets Gloria keep her job, and gives Cricket a job working with Gloria. *Parade Day - Cricket brings the parade to Gloria so she can see it. *Paint Misbehavin' - Cricket helps Gloria sell her abstract artworks by adding his own doodles on them. *Homeshare Hoedown - Gloria sets Cricket up with two guests, Justin and Val, to share his home with for a day. *Coffee Quest - Cricket and Gloria's relationship strengthens in this episode. Throughout the episode, they work together to outrun Chip Whistler and his goons. While they hide out in Gloria's apartment, Cricket learns some secrets about Gloria: She's actually from the suburbs, and didn't move to the city until she graduated college. As a little girl, Gloria grew up wishing she were from someplace more exciting, "like Big City or Paris, but the truth is, she's not." He also learns that the reason she's hard on him for being from the countryside is because she works so hard to fit in, and is envious of how well he fits in. Cricket cheers Gloria up, saying that he could've sworn she was a city girl. Later, after Cricket's debt is fully paid, he and Gloria purposely cause some more damage to the cafe so they can keep working together. *Hiya Henry - Cricket helps Gloria out with the Big Coffee Open Mic Night. *Valentine's Dance - Cricket, having ran away from Gabriella, bumps into Gloria. When he learns she had a crush, Cricket asks Gloria how it felt, and her horrifying description of it perfectly matched Cricket's, causing him to be confused and sad. On Nancy and Alice's encouragement, Cricket opens up and shows sympathy to Gloria, and the two dance. *Skunked - Making up for his failed attempt to become a hero, Cricket decides to go into the Big Coffee building, which was coated in skunk gas, and buys time by holding off the skunks long enough for everyone to escape; he also blocks Gloria from a skunk himself, and lets himself be coated with one final skunk splatter, enough to coat him. His heroic action is praised by Gloria, who gives Cricket his free muffin (though it tasted like skunk). *Elevator Action - When Gloria begins to contemplate moving out of Big City, Cricket and the Greens help her change her mind, and in the end, she stays in Big City. *Clubbed - Cricket closes the cafe so Gloria can go to her girls' night out at "That Hot New Nightclub Downtown". Offending/Conflict *Space Chicken - Cricket meant to impress Gloria (and everyone else) by launching a chicken into space; instead he accidentally launched the chicken into the cafe, which infuriated Gloria (and her customers). *Cricket Versus - When Cricket chews on a man's slippers (mistaking him for a beast), Gloria shoos him away with her sprayer. *Critterball Crisis - When Cricket keeps throwing his Critterballs into the cafe, Gloria confiscates them to make sure he won't make another mess. This leads to a war between the two for the Critterballs, which eventually results in causing more damage to the cafe. *Paint Misbehavin' - When Vuka Vukojrvich arrives to check on Cricket and Gloria's abstract art, Cricket takes all the credit, much to Gloria's frustration. *Skunked - Gloria is one of many who disapproved of Cricket’s attempt to be a hero just because he wanted a free muffin. Later, she is enraged when she learns that Cricket was the one who hired the skunks and forces him to leave the building, much to his displeasure. Category:Relationships Category:Informative Pages Category:C Category:A-Z